


the way things should be

by anidalaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Mother's Day, Sibling relataionships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidalaas/pseuds/anidalaas
Summary: Happy Mother’s Day to Padmé Amidala
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	the way things should be

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and messy but I miss Padmé and she deserved so much better so here ya go. Happy Mother’s Day! :)

“Luke! You’re getting flour everywhere!”

“Well it’s not my fault you chose a bowl that was too small!”

“Why are you mixing it like that?”

“Why do you _look_ like that?”

“Oh my _gods_ , you two are going to kill me one day!”

Padme Amidala stifled a giggle as she listened to her children and husband bicker in the kitchen. She had been lying in bed eavesdropping for a while; she woke up when Anakin got out of bed a few hours ago. He wasn’t as stealthy as a former Jedi Knight should be, stubbing his toe, opening and closing drawers, grumbling about the twins leaving their toys out on the floor. She was surprised by his lack of finesse, as he surely had a lot of practice sneaking to her apartment in the dead of night during the Clone Wars.

Today was Mother’s Day, and Anakin always did something special. Ever since the twins were old enough to help, it became her yearly routine to listen to their chaos in the morning and fake sleep when they came in with a breakfast tray.

“Luke, put the bowl down,” she heard Anakin say firmly. “I told you not to use the force in the house.”

“But you do it all the time!” Luke whined. Leia was giggling in the background at her brothers scolding, and she heard R2 give an exasperated beep.

“I’m sorry, _who_ is the Jedi in this household?”

“Daddy you aren’t a Jedi anymore.”

“...that’s besides the point, Leia. The point _is_ your brother needs to put down the bowl before he breaks something.”

“Dad I have it under control-” Luke was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking and C3PO exclaiming “Good heavens, Master Luke!”

After the commotion it was silent for a moment. She could just imagine the three of them staring at the broken bowl on the floor with their mouths open and eyes wide. The twins were so much like their father it warmed her heart. Suddenly, she heard a small sniffle, which soon turned into a soft cry.

“I ruined Mother’s Day didn’t I?” she heard Luke ask through tears.

“You didn’t _ruin_ Mother’s Day, Luke. Stop being dramatic.” 

“Leia be nice to your brother. Luke, buddy, it’s no big deal, okay? We’re gonna clean it all up and make new batter. No problem, alright?” Anakin soothed. Despite his father's comforting words, Luke continued to cry. 

“No it’s all ruined! Mommy’s gonna hate me because I ruined breakfast, I’m never gonna be good at using the force like you, everything is a mess!”

At this point, Padme was pulling on her robe and making her way to the kitchen. Yearly routine be damned, her baby needed her.

When she entered the kitchen, Leia looked up at her with bulging eyes and an embarrassed expression on her face. Anakin looked up from where he was consoling Luke on the floor and gave her a nervous smile. There was pancake batter spilling off the counter and onto the floor, as well as broken shards of glass from the too small bowl they were using to mix the batter. She sighed.

“Luke,” she said. The boy's head snapped around to look at her, blue eyes shining with tears and cheeks quivering from crying. Padme felt her heart break at her son's distress. She opened her arms and kneeled so she could be closer to his seven year old height. 

“Baby come here.” At her words, Luke left his father and ran into his mother's open arms. He burrowed his head into her neck and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She could feel his hands fist the back of her robe, and his wet tears were hot against her skin. She rested her cheek on the top of his head and held him close, stroking his hair and whispering comforting words. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice muffled. She shook her head and pulled back so she could look him in the eye.

“It’s okay, Luke. You didn’t mean to break the bowl, and my Mothers Day isn’t ruined at all,” she said in a soothing voice. Luke frowned. “But we didn’t bring you breakfast in bed like we always do! You always say that’s your favorite part!” 

She gave him a soft smile and raised her hand to wipe the tears off his face. “My favorite part isn’t the breakfast, it’s spending time with you and your sister that I love the most.”

“Really?” He asked, face hopeful and eyes brightening. 

She nodded. “Really.”

He smiled and jumped back into her arms for a hug. She laughed and looked over his shoulder at Anakin, who was looking at her with an open expression of love and affection.

“Hey I want a hug too! Just because I didn’t cry doesn’t mean I don’t get one!” Leia said matter-of-factly before she wrapped her arms around her mother and brother. Padme laughed and adjusted so she could hold her daughter as well, smiling into her hair reveling in the feeling of having her children in her arms.

* * *

It was only after the twins went to bed that night that she and Anakin had a moment alone. The day had been an adventure like always; after the breakfast incident, the family of four all piled into their bed and cuddled while 3PO made breakfast (they all agreed that it would be the safest option this year). After they ate, they took a walk through the gardens on Naboo and then went swimming in the lake on Varykino. She and Leia made flower crowns for them all to wear (Luke’s was a bit too big and kept falling over his eyes, and Anakin pretended to hate it but she could tell he loved the way Leia lit up when he put it on his head), and then they went home to watch her favorite holomovies and eat dinner.

Now, the twins were in bed and she and Anakin were standing on the balcony where they got married. The moon was shining against the lake and the warm spring breeze blew lightly through her hair. Anakin stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. Every Mother’s Day they stood like this, watching the lake and cherishing the life they had. As much as Mothers Day was a good day for them, it was also a painful reminder of what they almost lost.

During the day it was easy to forget the nightmares, the war, the tension that occurred all those years ago. But when the day was over and she didn’t have the twins to focus on, the painful memories always came rushing back.

She remembered the fear, the uncertainty, the horrible sinking feeling in her gut. Anakin followed Mace Windu and the rest of the Jedi Council to the Chancellor’s office. Palpatine was killed, but so were three unnamed Jedi. At the time, she didn’t know if Anakin was dead or alive. Anakin, the love of her life, the father of her children, the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with. She spent that night crying into her pillow, feeling more alone and hopeless than she’d ever felt in her life. The next morning, she wiped her tears, put on a brave face, and went to the Senate building.

She was elected Supreme Chancellor.

The following days were a flurry of Senate meetings, tears, and press interviews. Why hadn’t she heard anything from Anakin? Where was he? Where were _any_ of the Jedi?

On the fourth day, she stepped down and elected Bail Organa as her successor. She never wanted that much power, and it was always the plan that Bail would take over after Palpatine was gone.

That was also the day that Anakin came home.

He was tired, worn, and burdened with the crimes he almost committed. He told her he was so close to turning, to giving in to the impulses of the dark side. She held him while he cried, hot, angry tears. He held her stomach and whispered countless apologies to her and their child.

They almost lost everything that day.

But now, they were here. Happy. Healthy. Safe. _Together_.

She felt Anakin kiss the side of her head. “Happy Mother’s Day, Padme.” She smiled and leaned further into his embrace. She couldn’t imagine a world without him and her children. She never wanted to live in a world where she couldn’t see Luke and Leia bicker, watch them grow, help Leia with her hair, kiss the burns Luke got from messing with R2’s circuitry better, and tuck them in every night. 

This was how things were meant to be. And nothing would ever change that.


End file.
